First consider the expression for: Take the product of $-9$ and $x$ and add $2$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $2$ and the product of $-8$ and that expression.
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-9$ and $x$ $-9 \times x = \color{orange}{-9x}$ What does adding $2$ to $-9x$ do? $-9x$ $ + 2$ What is the quantity of $-8$ times that expression $-8 \times (-9x + 2) = \color{orange}{-8(-9x+2)}$ What is the sum of $2$ and $\color{orange}{-8(-9x+2)}$ $-8(-9x+2)$ $ + 2$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-8(-9x+2)+2$.